


Summer Secrets and Other Mysteries of Tobio Kageyama

by Flocculate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, POV Outsider, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flocculate/pseuds/Flocculate
Summary: Tobio walks out with a gentle wave over his shoulder, leaving behind a brittle, cutting silence. Everyone is frozen, making the world’s most brief time capsule.Dustin breaks first. “Wait, he’s moving?!  And 'we' who?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 293





	Summer Secrets and Other Mysteries of Tobio Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thirty-three days of mist and mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835828) by [tinygumdrops (curryramyeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curryramyeon/pseuds/tinygumdrops). 



> Yesterday I read tinygumdrops's fic and I couldn't get the scene of Kageyama's team meeting Hinata out of my head. I'm supposed to be an adult working a real job, but here I am. When I couldn't escape this, I figured I might as well write it down. Hope you enjoy it!

August is a beautiful, unbearable thing in Trento. The Italian sky expands into an endless sea and the mountains beckon with birdsong on the wind. Late dinners chuckle into the night, with hearty food and velvet wine. Shirts cling too closely to skin, slick with sweat. Shoes squeak far too loudly on the volleyball court. Aging bodies tire more quickly and a deep thirst bears down, an unavoidable truth.

The team’s practice is finally – finally – winding down for the day. Today wasn’t even mandatory, technically still the offseason. Yet somehow, everyone still showed up for practice. The quiet in the locker room is stifling.

“Tobio, how’s your back?” Dustin Friedman knows better than to trust Tobio Kageyama on this. “You didn’t overdo it again, right?”

Tobio glances up from his gym bag. “I’m okay.” Unlike the rest of the team, Tobio is the only one who seems refreshed. A settled air floats about his shoulders and his feet are light. He showered first but still seems ready to head back to play another set. His teammates’ eyes flick apprehensively towards him. _Is he actually a robot?_

When he stands up, that’s when they all notice it: Tobio has an extra bag with him today. It’s unbelievable they had missed it. The bag is huge and looks like not even one more extra sock could fit.

“Where are you going with that monster?” Dustin has to ask; the whole team wants to know. “Going somewhere special?”

“Oh, yeah. We’re almost finished moving into our place.” Tobio plucks the bag onto his shoulder. “This is the last of it.”

Tobio walks out with a gentle wave over his shoulder, leaving behind a brittle, cutting silence. Everyone is frozen, making the world’s most brief time capsule.

Dustin breaks first. “Wait, he’s moving?! And 'we' who?”

* * *

The following week, Vincenzo Leone decides to host a “team bonding” exercise (really just an excuse for lunch). Family and friends are not only invited but encouraged. By mid-afternoon, the kids already mangled the backyard into utter destruction but spirited inside for an “epic” Mario Kart tourney. At last, the backyard was free for a pickup game of volleyball. The only problem is that their starting setter hasn’t arrived yet. He’s late and apparently bringing someone – a first.

They hear them before they see them.

“But _Kageyama_ , that’s not even what happened!” Vincenzo looks up. That’s not a voice he recognizes. The team starts eyeing one another.

“Dumbass, if you hadn’t run off, we wouldn’t have gotten lost!” Dustin’s brow furrows. It’s rare to hear Tobio so riled up off the court.

Bright orange springs into view. “I told you, I wanted to get you a coffee! I was trying to be nice!” This man’s grin shines too brightly. It’s blinding.

“Whatever. We’re late and my team is waiting, dumbass.” At last, Tobio strolls around the corner. For all his bluster, Tobio is remarkably calm. He has that same settled air over his shoulders and light feet from the locker room as he sedately follows this energetic stranger.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Dustin whispers. “Tobes actually brought the shorty.”

Heads whip around to look, searching for answers. “You know the redhead?” asks Johnny Binnington.

Dustin nods. “Yeah, remember when Tobio had that VIP come last May? That’s him.”

The team watches the duo approach the party, dumbstruck and unsure how this bright stranger relates to Tobio. The man constantly whirls about and the bickering continues all the way up the street. Finally, Tobio looks up and sees they’ve arrived. He raises a hand in a quiet hello.

The short man’s eyes sparkle. “Is this your team, Kageyama?” He doesn’t wait for Tobio’s answer and swiftly turns towards the party, waving his arm wildly. “Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou – I mean, Shouyou Hinata – it’s great to finally meet you!”

He’s beaming at them. This man, Shouyou Hinata, is beaming at them.

The team stares in stunned silence. Johnny chances, “Umm… Nice to meet you, Shouyou.”

“You’re too excited, dumbass.” Tobio sighs.

Vincenzo strives forward. “Hey, it’s good to meet you.” He reaches for a handshake. “Tobio has told us a lot about you.”

Tobio flushes. A chuckle ripples through the team and Tobio’s glare does nothing to quiet them. Shouyou grins. “I’m sure he’s only told you the worst stuff ever. But I’m the best!”

Johnny smirks, saying, “We’ve heard you used to play volleyball together. We were just about to start. You in?”

Tobio moves close to Shouyou's shoulder as the redhead stills for the first time, his eyes sharp. “We’re gonna kick your ass.”

* * *

They weren't prepared.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Johnny shrieks. "How the hell did you make that shot?"

They were playing two-on-two games, losers rotating out. Tobio and Shouyou haven't stopped playing since the matchups started. _Are they both actually robots?_

Shouyou just grins and sings, “Only winners stay on the court.” He turns to face Tobio. “Together, Kageyama and I are invincible.”

Tobio doesn’t add anything, but his face is the softest they’ve ever seen. Losing to the pair may be worth it to see that face again. But only just.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is directly and heavily inspired by "thirty-three days of mist and mountains" (tinygumdrops). Please read their fic! It's better in every respect. If I've managed to technology correctly, there should be a link at the top.
> 
> As always, I'll probably workshop this fic more with time. It seems I'm never satisfied with my writing.


End file.
